A Bite Called Lust
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: <html><head></head>READ MY PROLOGUES FIRST! As always, when Mayu is being found by one of the brothers, she thinks she's being saved. But this time it's different. Unlike the other times, Kou plays along, pretending that he is indeed saving her. But Kou have other plans for her. Not just plans for his revenge, but to completely break her in every possible way. Because this girl isn't like the others.</html>
1. Should've Stayed In Cocoon-Mode

_READ MY DARKEST DESIRE MUKAMI PROLOGUE BEFORE READING THIS OR YOU MOST LIKELY WILL NOT UNDERSTAND SHIT!_

_Uway! I've wanted to start on this since forever! HAPPY DANCE! Though, I have to warn you! Kou will be a little bit different (like, more of an asshole) than he once used to be due to tragic stuff that has happened (the people that has read my previous fan fictions of DL probably knows what I'm talking about, but just in case I won't tell you). So forgive me for making him into even more of a douche and thank me for warning you! I love Kou (I really do, his kinda – because I have no idea! - my number one Mukami bias!), but I hate fluffy stuff so I'll make this to my liking, or else there wouldn't be a point in me writing would it?_

**LET'S START!**

**MUKAMI KOU X KAZUKA MAYU = KOYU!**

**RATED: T (SINCE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER), HAHA!**

"Cold! No, no, why is it cold!? I don't have time to wait until it's warm, but why is it cold!?" I almost yelled, stepping out of the splash-zone in a quick jump.  
>Because I really didn't have time! My saviors, that was going to take me away from these horrible vampire brothers (a.k.a. The Sakamakis), was in this mansion! Right now! They could be anywhere, and there I was, trying to warm up the water in the bathtub to take a damn bath because I didn't want to smell like shit when the newspapers took photos of me.<p>

When did I become that girly!?_ If they leave and you don't get rescued because of this, Mayu, I will never forgive you!_

Okay, the water got warm, and who cares if the tub isn't filled!? Everything was perfect (apart from the stress and that the goddamn Sakamakis had a big squared mirror at the wall beside the tub!), and I stepped into the gleaming, white tub with water that only reached to my ankles. If even that.

I turned on the handle, starting the shower on the wall, and began to wash myself. The only good thing that had happened since I was kidnapped and picked Raito as my master was that they had hung a shower curtain up, making it harder for Raito to suddenly peep at me without sliding it to the side. It was heaven to feel just a bit – not fully, but a little – safe.

I grabbed the soap, that was positioned on the short shelf behind the tub, trying to open it, but it just slid up and down in my hand, being too damn slippery when wet.  
>And when I focused too hard on the damn soap, I focused too little on my damn feet and slowly felt them move forward, sliding along with the smooth bottom of the tub. And before I could react, my feet was far more forward than the rest of my body, and my body began to tilt backwards. Slowly at first, and then just fell backwards all at once, and I hit my head against the hard edge of the tub. "Ouch, fuck!" I screamed in painful agony. "Damn you soap, I knew I should've taken the less smoother one! I can't even touch you without dropping you! Worthless! Worthless, I say!"<p>

I stood up again, facing the wall this time, and began fiddling with the soap bottle again. But now, my fingers were a bit soapy from touching the bottle so much, and it was even harder to get it to open. I had almost gotten it up when I felt my hair being parted at my neck – and my first reaction would've been that I was going to get bitten, but I had barely gotten time to react – when I suddenly felt a cold breeze float out on my neck, spreading up towards my head, and down my spine, sending chills through my body and making me loose my balance when trying to take a step in complete shock. I got so damn scared, first thought was that Raito had come back home, found my saviors, and killed them!

After hitting my back VERY hard against the wall and edge of the tub, I cursed loudly my usual; "Dumplingdick!".

All I could think of was the massive pain I felt, and wow, was it overwhelming!? "Ouch, ouch, holy fuck! I think something is broken! I'll try to stand..- OWWW HOLY FUCK NO MY ASS HURTS OWW NO OH GOD! Dumplingdick!" I was seriously believing that something was broken, and that I was going to lie in the tub until someone – Raito – finds me.

I carefully stood up, ignoring the pain by the thought that as soon as I'd gotten up, it would no longer exist. When finally standing, in the position of a 90-year-old lady, I turned the shower off, deciding that there will be no more showering today.

But I wasn't alone, I noticed as a smooth, light voice echoed through the bathroom. "Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you!" The voice apologized with such a soft and caring voice, making me almost melt by letting it pass my ear canal.

But, wait, go back a bit! A voice means a person, and that voice did not belong to Raito, nor anyone of the Sakamakis. I suddenly realized that I'm actually wasn't alone, and let out a small; "Huh...?"

He continued, speaking in one breath. "But you really need to change quickly you know. We're in a hurry, you never know when those guys will come back!" He sounded stressed, which was understandable, but still had this kind and collected touch to it. It sounded like something to rely on, to trust.

"Who are you!?" I shot back at him, panic began welling up from my stomach (as long as it wasn't vomit, I was happy), and I harshly grabbed the curtain to whirl myself into it, into cocoon mode. I probably looked like a retard in my white cocoon (curtain), but do you know who didn't care about that? I didn't, because I was fricking naked. We finally got eye contact, but I wouldn't really call it romantic, even though he was a surprisingly good-looking young guy, maybe just one or two years older than me, judging on his looks.

He giggled. "I'm a nice guy, there's no need to be scared. Come out now." The blonde haired guy comforted, in a voice that no girl would ever be able to resist if they weren't kidnapped and whirled up in a shower curtain, and offered me his, let me just call it manly, hand. But I didn't take it, just stayed in cocoon and gave the boy a suspicious look.

"I'm not coming anywhere until you tell me who you are. You could be a freakin' rapist, you know!" I almost gave him my tongue, but I did not want a cute guy like him to get such a childish and immature impression of me, and in order to save myself from sticking out my tongue, I had to turn it into a pout (which wasn't so mature either) and turn away.  
>I was still pretty upset about the whole thing with him blowing on my bare neck. CLEARLY EMBARRASSING IT WAS!<p>

"No, I don't." He answered, and I got really confused at that, not understanding what he meant. But realizing that he'd answered on my 'you know' and not 'you could be a rapist', made things much clearer. Making more sense.

"Well, you're welcome!" What else was I supposed to answer!? Gosh, did I sound cocky and bitchy now!? I didn't want that, but the anger was still lurking in me.

But he laughed at me – and I had to say that I was a little relieved at that since it meant that he hadn't reacted in a negative way to my reply, and that this situation wasn't all serious felt good too –.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHINGI'MDEADSERIOUSOKAY!? STOP IT YOU'RE BEING MEAN!"

I couldn't believe that I was having this kind of conversation with someone that should've brought me home already. It was confusing, and it feels ridiculous just telling this to you. It didn't seem right the way he was acting, because last time I checked, cops didn't laugh at the maybe traumatized victims, but I couldn't somehow stay serious either.

The boy calmed himself down, rubbing his forehead with his palm. "My bad, I'm sorry!" He pleaded as I brought my fist out from the curtain. "But you can't expect me to take you seriously when you're in cocoon mode." Just saying this seemed to cause him to almost continue laughing, but he kept it in.

He began straddling away towards the door, carefully swinging it open with his back turned against me. I seriously feared for a second that he was going to leave me. But before closing the door, our eyes met, and he smiled. "Come out when you've gotten dressed, okay? I'll wait for you outside. If you take too long, I'll punish you~."

I couldn't help my face heating up at the last sentence, feeling it burn in my cheeks with embarrassment and insecurity at what to answer. Because ever since starting to live here, punishment had started to mean something else than it used to mean for me. Or what Raito would say, and I quote; "It's not really a punishment if you're enjoying it that much, now is it, Bitch-chan~?"

I needed to stop thinking about Raito, because he was not in my life anymore after this. I was free now.

_"Why can't you stop thinking about me, Bitch-chan~? Perhaps someone has fallen deeeply in lo-ve~?"  
>Sssssh, Raito, get out of my head.<br>"Of course, but haven't Bitch-chan forgotten about a little thing?"  
>What?<br>"Your clothes~."  
>Oh my God, the kinky maid outfit with the thigh highs!<br>"That's right~!"_

Okay, mental Raito tilting his fedora with an amused smirk while slightly sticking out his tongue needs to get out of my head right now, I have better things to think about.  
>I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. Sure, I hadn't washed myself with the soap, but the water should've been enough to make me not repel everyone by my smell.<p>

Okay, now to the clothes. Why didn't I bring my regular clothes, that Raito had bought me (and there I go again with him)? Now I only had this horrible dress! I don't want people to see me like that! Sure, I could always tell the truth and say that they _made _me wear it, but that wouldn't change the fact that people would see me wearing it. And even though I don't care much about what people thinks of me, THIS is something that I care about.

I slowly turned down the door handle and pushed it open, stepping out of the room to meet the blue eyed guy's gaze. "I'm sorry about earlier – and I'm definitely sorry about this outfit, it's Raito's fault -, I was just a little grumpy after hitting my a...-my back..." I bowed my head and held my skirt tightly in my hands, sweating. I even almost said that I'd hurt my ass... I'm so awkward. I mean, I wasn't social talented before getting kidnapped, and I certainly wasn't much better now either, standing in a maid-dress, in front of a really cute guy that was supposed to rescue me.

"No, not at all! It was my fault really, haha!" He placed a hand on the left side of his chest, over his heart, and deeply apologized with a smiling, yet guilty expression.  
>I lifted my head up, smiling in relief. He was really a nice guy, and it was a while since I'd met one. "I-I'm really thankful about being saved, and I was ungrateful about it just some minutes ago! Please forgive me! I'm in your care!" I bowed my head.<p>

I looked at him when he didn't answer that, and noticed that even though he was still smiling, he had this small tint of confusion in his eyes, making me oh so very nervous. I tried to say something, but didn't know what. I mean, seriously though. What _was_ I supposed to say?

He finally snapped out of it, looking directly back at me. "No, don't mind that! Just get your things packed and we'll leave immediately~."  
>My face lit up again, giving of a huge smile. "Yes, sir!"<p>

I told him to follow me, which he didn't even hesitate to do, and we set of towards my, Raito's, room. Good thing that I'd memorized the way, because I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for the fact that I knew that I'd needed to get back and pick up my baggage. But I hadn't been sure that they would even let me get them, because I'd thought that we would just break out free and go to a police station. I guess that they made an exception because of what I were wearing, or maybe they'd already caught the Sakamakis?

There were no talking on the way there, just running. And when he arrived, more running – in and out of the room to e exact, ignoring the disgusting look on my savior as he stepped into the room.  
>On the way back, on the other hand, I talked lots! "My name is Kazuka Mayu, just so you know that. What is yours?"<p>

He giggled, and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Kou." He said. "Mukami Kou~."

And then I just kept on babbling about everything, that was the thing that I was the most talented in. Ever. About anime, family, friends, but mostly about the things that occurred during the captivity. I told him about the fact that they were vampires, and he sounded like he didn't believe me, but he wasn't at all shocked. The only thing that I didn't tell him was that the biting session had gotten pleasurable by now. That, I kept to myself. That, I would always keep to myself.

We got back to the entrance after just a few minutes, and I got stunned that Kou actually knew the way back only after only maybe an hour, while I'd been here over three weeks and still didn't know the way.

But by the main door, three other guys, about the same age as Kou – teenagers –, stood, waiting for us it seemed. I remembered seeing a couple of persons enter this house in the beginning after all, and here the others were. Four boys, counting in Kou, total, it seemed.

"You sure took your time, Kou." A young, black haired, handsome guy said, bringing my attention to him. He both sounded and looked upset, bitter, and angry about seeing me in the company of Kou, or maybe Kou in the company with me, I wasn't sure.

"Ah, yes, Ruki-kun, I'm sorry! Mayu-chan, this is my brothers; Ruki, Azusa and Yuuma." Kou said and pointed at each of the three guys standing in front of us. Ruki – the handsome, bitter, black haired one. Azusa – the shortest one with long, black hair and bandages covering parts of his forearms. And Yuuma – _WOAH!_ My shocked gaze stopped and remained on Yuuma. Kou leaned in front of me, blocking my view a bit, to try and see whats the matter. "Mayu-chan?"  
>I just stared at Yuuma. How incredible. Woah...<p>

In my thoughts, a little mumble managed to escape through. "Huge..." It said, voice sounding a bit trembling and heavy. As I muttered this, the guy caled Yuuma flinched back a bit, giving me a strange expression.

Kou's face got confused, still wearing a small smile on his lips, but confused eyebrows. "H-Huuh?" He asked, throwing a quick look at Yuuma.

"H-He's huge..." I almost sighed it out, sounding surprised and insecure about what to think of it. Everyone seemed to wait with tension at what I would say next, or they were just worrying about my mental health. I carefully gulped and muttered out, "C-Can I ride him?" with my eyes still staring at Yuuma. The tension disappeared within a minute and I noticed the guy called Ruki facepalm himself. Couldn't blame him, because I soon understood what I had said and how it could be misunderstood, and cast my glance away from the giant man.

Barely a second before I'd finished speaking, a high pitched voice could be heard. "THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY!?" Yuuma yelled, and at first I thought that it was his real voice. When it actually only was because of the screaming.

But to my relief, Kou didn't seem angry. He giggled, and seemed to think of it as funny, which couldn't have given me a better feeling in my gut. "Of course you can, Mayu-chan~!" He said, allowing me.  
>And Kou brought me over to Yuuma by my hand, helping me up on his back while ignoring the tall man's protests. "AND KOU YOU'RE WITH HER!?"<br>I couldn't help but smile, and wrap my arms around Yumma's neck to safely position myself on his back, even though Yuuma swore. It felt completely awkward doing it to someone that I barely knew. I felt like a rapist somehow!

And off we went. It felt weird. Those guys felt weird. I felt weird. But I couldn't complain.  
>And this Kou-guy couldn't have been a better knight in shining armor.<p>

**_Poor Mayu, thinks that she's being saved... Kou is such a douche, I know, and Mayu is such an awkward idiot in this chapter, I know. It is horrible! _**  
><strong><em>Oh, god, I feel like this chapter was really, really bad and boring and shit! Haha, only one person has read Yuuma's so far, even though he was the most requested (god, I'm lonely!). <em>**

**I told you Kou would be douche bag, but everyone has their reasons and every fanfic with Mayu will end with a happy end, I promise! Though, I can't promise the others will, mwehe!**

**Next up will definitely be Ruki.**

**AS ALWAYS, THANKIES FOR READING MY LOVED ONES~! I GOTTA GO GET A LIFE NOW SO SEE YOU LATER!**


	2. Should've Stayed In Cocoon-Mode-KOU POV!

_**Uway! I've wanted to start on this since forever! HAPPY DANCE! Though, I have to warn you! Kou will be a little bit different (like, more of an asshole) than he once used to be due to tragic stuff that has happened (the people that has read my previous fan fictions of DL probably knows what I'm talking about, but just in case I won't tell you). So forgive me for making him into even more of a douche and thank me for warning you! I love Kou (I really do, his my number one Mukami bias!), but I hate fluffy stuff so I'll make this to my liking, or else there wouldn't be a point in me writing would it?**_

_**LET'S START!**_

_**MUKAMI KOU X KAZUKA MAYU = KOYU!**_

_**RATED: T (SINCE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER), HAHA!**_

_**Kou's P.O.V!**_

'The one who finds her, gets her,' he had said...? That guy must really have some serious confidence, challenging us like that... If he hadn't, he wouldn't risk loosing his chance of revenge the way he did. Well, not that I didn't have confidence myself, but no one of me nor my brothers knew anything about this girl. We barely knew that she existed until we could confirm it two and a half week ago when we heard her have an argument with that prick Ayato. They discussed something about the dishes. Up until then, we'd only have our suspects about it.

So how were we supposed to know where she was hiding, when we didn't even know her enough to know how she was thinking?

I really didn't understand Ruki sometimes.

At the moment, I was standing empty handed outside one very familiar door, not knowing if I should search in it or not. It had already been fifteen years, but I could never forget this room. This is where _**she**_ had slept. One time, I had brought _**her**_ back here myself after all.

Would they be so callous that they would place their new _food_ in this room? Well, everything is to be expected by them.

In the end, the choice fell on not to enter. It would only be a waste of time (not to speak about how wrong it would be of me) since the door was all dusty and filthy. They hadn't even cared enough to actually clean the place, or even ask their servants to do it. How upsetting.

I had now searched in seven rooms and I-don't-know-how-many halls, but that girl was nowhere to be found. Did she know what we were here for? Is she cleverer than I'd expected? Where else could she be if she wasn't hiding?

I hadn't seen any of the other three either, so at least they hadn't found her yet.

An irritating sound reached my ear, iterrupting my thoughts as it echoed in my head with no end. Was the source of the sound her? Was she close by? Maybe even around the corner? But, the none of it sounded like footsteps, mumbling, breathing nor a heart pounding. It was a splashing sound, a splashing with no end.

I couldn't help my lips curling into a sly grin. _She couldn't be...?_ I found the whole thought amusing and the whole scene of it, that I'd made up in my head, turned more pleasing and arousing with every step and splash. Until I was outside one of the mansions bathroom. She really _was _showering. In a time like this. Here I thought that she'd went and hide herself like a professional – completely playing us like fools in her hands, but she had taken her time to calmly step into the bathroom and showered?

That both amused me into wanting to laugh out loud at the whole thing, and made me extremely pissed off. She'd seen us coming, I was sure of it! She couldn't have mocked and pissed me off better than to carelessly wash herself in front of our noses, treating us like idiots. Being seen as an idiot was still the worst thing I ever knew, and she did it perfectly.

Smart girl. She had locked the door before taking her clothes off. _**She **_barely ever did it. Old memories came back, but I shook them away and quietly entered after taking care of the lock. You can't hide nor keep something away from a vampire, and if you believe that you're protected by a simple human made lock, you are incredibly ignorant and pure stupid.

The girl showering didn't hear me of course, the sound of water drops hitting the floor took all the place in her ears.

Should I surprise her by shouting, rustle the bath curtains, hug her from behind or maybe just jump in front of her and bite her straight off? I couldn't decide, they all would give me a great laugh at her reactions. Would she scream? Would she just gasp and blush? Would she maybe hit me? Well, she could always try.

Suddenly, I heard a bump along with a pained gasp.

"Ouch, fuck!" A female voice shouted from the other side of the curtain. "Damn you soap, I knew I should've taken the less softer one! I can't even touch you without dropping you! Worthess! Worthless, I say!"

_Oh, so she's **that **kind of girl, huh? Hmmm..._

I began to snicker in my mind, wouldn't it just be wonderful to ruin things for her right now? Turn her life into hell? _Break _her?

I slowly slide the golden bath curtain to the side and noticed, to my pleasure, that she was facing the wall, trying to open the soap bottle. She didn't look anything like I'd imagined. She had red hair that reached half down her back, which was really curly even when wet. She was very short, but her ass wasn't horrible. It wasn't all that special, but something to live with.

I leaned in towards the back of her neck, removed her hair slowly and unnoticeable before I opened my mouth, and blew cold wind on her. I heard a squeak and saw how she got goosebumps. But it got even better when tried to take a step and accidentally slipped, falling down into the bathtub, hitting her back. I hide behind the curtain as I heard her curse, and I quote, "Dumplingdick!"

I tried my best to contain my laugh, but a few snickers still escaped my lips once in a while.

"Ouch, ouch, holy fuck! I think something is broken! I'll try to stand..- OWWW HOLY FUCK NO MY ASS HURTS OWW GOD! Dumplingdick!" - Not that she noticed that over her pained, loud screams and gasps. She didn't even think about who'd blew on her neck, how ignorant.

Well, I didn't want to destroy her now at once, so I guess it couldn't be helped.

"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you!" I apologized with such a lame and caring voice, it was a while since I'd last used it.

"H-Huh..?" She questioned before the room fell silent. She had turned the shower off so there was no sound except the small drops rhythmically escaping it once in a while. She seemed very shocked, so I decided that it would be best not to stay quiet for much longer.

"But you really need to change quickly you know. We're in a hurry, you never know when those guys will come back!" It all came out in one breath, trying to sound stressed yet kind.

"Who are you!?" She asked, and I heard the panic in her voice as she stood up, whirled herself in the curtain to cover up. We finally got eye contact, though it wasn't anything special and definitely not romantic since she looked like she was a cocoon. Her eyes was both grey and blue, I couldn't decide which.

"I'm a nice guy, there's no need to be scared. Come out now." I comforted, in a voice that no girl would ever be able to resist, and offered her my hand. She didn't take it, she just stayed in her cocoon and gave me a suspicious look. "I'm not coming anywhere until you tell me who you are. You could be a freakin' rapist, you know!" She pouted and turned away, just like a child. I assumed that she was being so stubborn and grumpy because of that blew earlier.

"No, I don't."

"Well, you're welcome!"

I began to laugh, just couldn't contain myself anymore, which of course caused her to protest.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHINGI'MDEADSERIOUSOKAY!? STOP IT YOU'RE BEING MEAN!"

I calmed myself down and tried to focus on something else than her inside that cocoon.

"My bad, I'm sorry!" I pleaded as she brought her fist out from the curtain. "But you can't expect me to take you seriously when you're in cocoon mode." The mere word made me want to continue laughing, but getting along with this girl would make my mission easier.

I began moving towards the door, not wanting her fist in my face, and carefully opening the door. I didn't want my brothers to know that I'd found our little friend right away, so it was important that I sneaked out when she wasn't shouting. This was a wild one.

"Come out when you've gotten dressed, okay? I'll wait for you outside. If you take too long, I'll punish you~."

I only got a small glimpse of her shocked and offended expression, but as her cheek tinted pink – I already had my proof. This short and feisty girl was probably another masochist, and I assumed the Sakamakis was the cause of it. She just couldn't help but imagining dirty things when hearing the word 'punish'.

How cute.

A couple of minutes passed before the door slowly opened. Out came the same girl that I'd laughed at earlier, but this time she was dressed. She took careful steps out from the bathroom and quickly closed the door after her, her eyes not wanting to meet mine. The red haired female was dressed in a costume – a maid-costume. But not an ordinary one like servants had, this one as kinky as hell with its short skirt, tight corset with a heart-formed edge, little ribbon in the hair and stockings.

"I'm sorry about earlier – and I'm definitely sorry about this outfit, it's Raito's fault -, I was just a little grumpy after hitting my a...-my back..." She bowed her head and held her skirt tightly in her hands, sweating. I nearly didn't catch what she said because of her appearance, but of course it was Raito-kun's doing. He's was one sick fuck after all.

"No, not at all! It was my fault really, haha!" I giggled and placed my hand over my heart, lying as good as I could.

"I-I'm really thankful about being saved, and I was ungrateful about it just some minutes ago! Please forgive me! I'm in your care!" She raised her head and nodded at me with a determined look on her pale face. She didn't seem to have been out very often.

But wait. Did she just say that I was saving her? This couldn't possibly get any better!

When I didn't answer her, her look turned nervous with eyes begging to have her words approved and stated by the one she referred to as savior.

"No, don't mind that! Just get your things packed and we'll leave immediately~." I ordered and smiled a kind one, making her happier at once. She replied with a simple 'yes' and told me to quickly follow her. She took me across the hall and entered a big room. It didn't take me long to figure that it wasn't hers, it stank from the bottom to the top, she didn't – she smelled rather good really. It had to be Raito-kun's room, no one else stank that much. She didn't notice it of course, only a vampire would do.

She picked up her stuff, that she'd already packed apparently – whenever she'd done that – and quickly left. It seemed like none of us wanted to stay there for any longer than needed.

This girl wouldn't stop talking about everything from the sky to the earth. She told me her name on the way back, Kazuka Mayu, and many other things. Such as new episodes of a very special anime that she liked, her family, about her life with the Sakamakis during the captivity. She wasn't a very mysterious person, she let me know anything and everything about her. If I now happened to be a rapist, she'd be screwed. Haha, literally.

When we came back to the entrance, my brothers were already there. They had probably heard us talk (or maybe scream) and showed up, ready to admit defeat and return home.

"You sure took your time, Kou." Ruki-kun said in a low voice. No wonder he was down, I'd just taken his revenge right in front of him.

"Ah, yes, Ruki-kun, I'm sorry! Mayu-chan, this is my brothers; Ruki, Azusa and Yuuma." I said and pointed at each of the three guys standing in front of us. Her shocked gaze stopped and remained on Yuuma. I leaned in front of her to try and see whats the matter, though i didn't really waste time worrying too much about it at all. "Mayu-chan?"

"Huge." She simply said with a voice that trembled only slightly. Yuuma flinched a bit, but kept his straight face, staring down at the little lady in the maid-costume.

"H-Huuh?" I asked a bit confused, wondering if she was frightened. She seemed scared of Yuuma as she even had to tilt her head so much to see his face clearly. She looked like his daughter or maybe little sister.

"H-He's huge..." She spoke once again, sounding surprised and insecure about what to think of it. Everyone seemed to wait with tension at what her next words was going to be, this was one weird human. "C-Can I ride him?" She asked with her eyes fixed on the floor. The tension disappeared within a minute and I saw Ruki facepalm himself.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY!?" Yuuma yelled with a mouth bigger than one of his largest pumpkin in the garden, doing it without barely letting poor Mayu-chan finishing.

"Of course you can, Mayu-chan~!" I allowed and brought her to Yuuma.

"AND KOU YOU'RE WITH HER!?" He instantly protested while I helped her up on his back. A satisfied smile appeared on Mayu's freckled face as she placed herself safely on the giants back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Yuuma began swearing that he couldn't breathe and I couldn't help a laughter. This girl was really one of a kind.

And the one of a kinds are always the funniest to break.

There was one thing this little girl was right about – she was now in my care. Entirely

_**Oh, god, I feel like this chapter was really, really bad and boring and shit! Haha, only one person has read Yuuma's so far, even though he was the most requested (god, I'm lonely!). **_

_**I told you Kou would be douche bag, but everyone has their reasons and every fanfic with Mayu will end with a happy end, I promise! Though, I can't promise the others will, mwehe!**_

_**Next up will definitely be Ruki.**_

_**AS ALWAYS, THANKIES FOR READING MY LOVED ONES~! I GOTTA GO GET A LIFE NOW SO SEE YOU LATER!**_


End file.
